This invention relates to a securing means. More particularly, this invention involves an automatic latch for releasably securing a boat.
Drive-on trailers have been a recent development in the loading and unloading of small boats. Traditionally, the trailers included smooth, substantially non-rolling surfaces on which to support a boat for loading. Such a trailer arrangement made it necessary to locate the trailer partially submerged in the water and to haul the boat up onto the trailer, bow first, by winch or like means. The recently introduced "drive-on" trailer arrangement makes it possible to drive the boat onto the partially submerged trailer using the propulsion of the boat itself. The boat, upon being fully loaded, may be secured to the trailer by winch or like means. The prior art therefore requires that an operator must get into the water to get to the winch in order to secure the boat. Moreover, the arrangement requires one operator to pilot the boat and another to secure the boat by the winch.